Finding
by Starfire-02
Summary: Two girls from totally different worlds brought together over a single death. The girls learn more about themselves and each other when they meet. A story about life changing events, friendship and just finding your true self. R&R has a Rogue and Remy in


Two girls from totally different worlds brought together over a single death. The girls learn more about themselves and each other when they meet. A story about life changing events, friendship and just finding your true self.

I sat on the doorstep, tears slowly falling from my eyes and dripping onto the picture held in my hands. I couldn't believe it how could this have happened, he wasn't meant to die. He was only Eighteen, he still had his whole life ahead of him and now in one instant he was gone. I pulled myself up from the doorstep dropping the picture from my hands. I looked down at the picture of the ground, the smiling red on black eyes, the soft brown hair and the sharp cut features, now nothing more than a memory. I turned away and left the picture lying there, only a memory now.

Rogue stared out across the smooth mirror-like surface of the lake on the mansion grounds, her world was over, Remy was gone and nothing could bring him back. He was dead and nothing could bring anyone back from the dead. Now all that she had left of him was her memories. His smile, his red on black eyes, his soft brown hair and his sharp cut features. All only memories now.

I watched as the scenery pasted by the window of the car. We were going to the funeral for him, for Remy. I held the paper in front of me, written over it was a blur of words splattered with small wet drops that were my tears, this was speech that I was to read at the funeral. I looked down at the picture I had stuck at the top left corner of the page, a small 4x2 picture of Remy sitting on my front steps. The picture was taken the day he left. He was going to see Rogue—his girlfriend—when he left because she lived in the next town at the mutant school in Bayville and he hadn't seen her in awhile. He never made it to the town. He was in an accident on the way there. He had been riding his motorbike like always, he was a good driver and everyone knew that. It shouldn't have happened to him. If only he just stayed with his girlfriends, I'd have been okay with simple phone calls and letters but he didn't want to leave his home, not when he still had a family that loved him. He was only going to be around a few more years anyway, eventually he'd be gone and it really would just be the occasional letter and phone call I got. He cherished our friendship and didn't want to let it go and his girlfriend understood more than you would've ever expected of any girl. He was supposed to turn 19 today I thought as the church came into view he also hated churches too. Anyway the accident happened when a drunk driver ran onto Remy's side of the road, he swerved but went off the road. He died instantly they said. He broke his neck in the crash, if he hadn't died he would have been paralysed. The tears were back again now, they created fresh marks on my speech but it didn't matter, it hurt too much for me to even try to stop crying. The car pulled into a free parking space and we walked into the church.

I watched tearfully as my best friend was carried up the aisle. It was ok to cry now, everyone was crying as well. everyone was here for one single person they all cared about and nothing else. The ceremony started, the music was played and the speeches spoken until it was my turn to speak.

"_Remy was my friend since I was two years old, we lived together, grew up together and were friends together. I remember all our petty arguments, all just for fun. I remember how at the beach he would always pick me up and throw me in the water so I wouldn't be 'one of those wussy girls who don't wanna get wet' he told me. I remember all the times we shared together all the memories and now that's all they are, just memories."_

Tears were silently rolling down my cheeks as I spoke remembering all the times we had shared together.

"_Remy was a good person who didn't deserve to die. You don't die at 18; you die at 87 or 75 when you're old and have lived a long and happy life. You don't die in a car crash, you die warm and happy in you bed, you die of old age. Remy was part of all of our lives in some way no matter how big or little his influence was in will always be there and he will always have a part in our lives, our heart and our memory."_

I stepped down from the podium letting the tears and pain wash over me. My best friend was gone and all I had left were memories.

Rogue watched as Remy's best friend stepped down from the podium, tears falling freely from her eyes. Her speech had been truly touching and showed just how much she really did care about her friend.

I sat back down in my seat and watched as Rogue—Remys girlfriend—got up to deliver her speech.

"_They say that love means never saying you're sorry, well that's a complete lie because Remy I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to die the way you did. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you more. I'm sorry that I never told you how much I love you more often and I'm sorry nothing can bring you back. All that's left of you now are memories of the good times and those I will treasure forever, because Remy, I love you"_

Rogue sat back down in her seat and the ceremony ended with each person dropping a single rose on top of the coffin.

I heard Rogue's gentle voice call out my name; I turned and saw her walking towards me.

"I never really got to know you, but Remy always said we had so much in common and that he wished he could see us as friends with each other. Well now he's gone and he'll never get to see us be friends but well would you like to get some coffee and get to know each other better?"

I nodded slowly not trust myself to speak without bursting into uncontrollable tears. I followed Rogue as she walked down the road to a small coffee shop where we found a table and sat down.

We talked for hours in that coffee shop remembering everything we knew about Remy and then learning more about ourselves and each other. We created a new friendship too, with bonds so deep and so strong they could never be severed. One thing brought us together and that will keep us friends forever to create new memories and to let Remy see us being friends just like he always wanted.

I truly found myself that day; I learnt that life goes on even after a death of a loved one. I learnt that I can't change the past but I can create the future and if it means going in it alone then that is exactly what I am going to do, and I learnt that all through my life even without my best friend I can still be strong. I have truly found myself now and I'm gonna live, love and enjoy life because life isn't worth living unless you can enjoy it.

A/N: Please review it guys, it's easy just click that lil purple button done the bottom and tell me what you think. Also the friend is Belladonna just so you know but she's a nicer version that in the comics and the other fanfic you read. Also if you like this then please read and review my other stories and possible one-shots too. let me know what you think of them and if you think i should add more to the possible one shots. Thankies :) and i promise if you review i will look at your x-men stories if you have any and review them for you too, i know how hard it is to see no reviews for your well written stories. so keep writing guys and i'll look forward to your wonderful reviews.


End file.
